The Biological Research Core is the result of the merger of the two core facilities, "Cell and Tissue Culture Core Facility" and "Biochemistry and Molecular Biology Core" of the previous SCOR grants. One goal is to provide technical and personnel support to facilitate, standardize and implement the collection, management and analysis of tissue samples via a tissue repository of donor and osteoarthritic cartilages. Acquisition of normal human cartilage from knee and ankle joints will continue through our collaboration with the Regional Organ Bank of Illinois (ROBI). The Biological Research Core will also provide guidance and personnel support to facilitate, standardize and implement the analysis of tissue samples and will support investigators of the SCOR in using new biochemical, immunochemical or histochemical methods and molecular biology techniques. Examples of these include: monoclonal antibody production, generation of specific probes, hybridization techniques, construction and screening of cDNA libraries, sequencing of cDNA probes, chondrocyte transfection, detection of signal transduction mechanisms, labeling techniques, routine or specialized histochemical analysis, in situ hybridization, and the measurement of specific "marker" molecules or their ,'metabolites" in sera, urine, tissue culture media or tissue extracts by analytical methods or a variety of antibody-related assays. Therefore, the Specific Aims of the Biological Research Core are: (1) Maintain a 24-hour service for obtaining human articular cartilages, weekly or as needed appropriation of bovine cartilage, and introduction of primary cell cultures and organ cultures for investigators. (2) Support each SCOR Project with technical, instrumental and personnel: a) commonly used by several Projects (e.g., cell and tissue appropriation); b) occasionally used by investigators but requiring special technical advice or safety regulations; or (c) required special equipment or technical experience. (3) Assist, instruct and train investigators/technicians in methodologies expected to be used continuously by a SCOR Project. (4) Solve unexpected technical problems as well as introduce and establish new methods with a high potential for use by several investigators in different Projects.